So Much More
by Dawesy
Summary: The Captain doing his best to comfort Dawes in hard times. Deals with prior abuse.


**Note: This story deals with previous sexual abuse and gives a glimpse into the after effects that it could have. How Molly reacts shortly after the flashback may not be what everybody perceives as a "normal" reaction but there's not really a "normal" in life as people will always react differently. I tried to explain what she was thinking at the time through Captain James and basically, what I'm trying to say is, some people do react like that eventually and please don't get offended if you disagree and start shouting at me. Haha, I'm serious. :)**

They both lay in a companionable silence, huddled onto his single bed in the Captain's quarters. She clung to him for dear life, and him her, not minding that her loose hair was continuously dripping onto his hands from her second shower of the night.

He held her firmly against his chest, a damp patch long since formed on his shirt from all the tears she'd cried. She wasn't sobbing anymore; she was silent.

Molly stirred against him, giving herself a bit more room to move freely as Captain James placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before she looked up at him. He gazed down at her thinking of what she'd told him tonight. He couldn't fathom the pain she must have felt when she was still just a kid and as he looked down at her, he couldn't help but think how strong she was. He'd always thought her strong; she was just the same person as she was before he knew anything about her past. The same cocksure, funny medic he'd grown quite fond of over their period of deployment. Just, he'd never seen her like this before, so little and lost. He could understand it. He'd knew a little about this kind of thing - people who'd experience abuse in their past sometimes having flashbacks and feeling much the same feelings as they'd initially felt when the abuse first happened. Various things could trigger a temporary relapse back to that time, such as a certain smell, or sound or feeling.  
>He looked down at Molly and couldn't help but blame himself for her pain tonight. They'd been having a pretty heavy make out session in their stolen few minutes against a wall and he'd laced both hands with hers before bringing them above her head and pressing her into the wall behind them - she'd freaked, pushing him away and insisting that he didn't touch her. He sat, on edge, in front of her, doing his best to comfort her without knowing the problem or being able to hold her. Eventually she leaned against him, giving him permission to touch her again as he asked her what was wrong. A long pause lingered before she began mumbling a mixed up explanation into his shirt, filling him in on the basic details of her darker days.<p>

She raised herself up from his arms, drawing him from his thoughts, and slid her vest top over her nicely toned stomach and up over her head, revealing the black lace bra she wore beneath it.

"Molly?" The confused Captain groaned as his eyes darted from her tear stained face, down her ample chest, right down to the edge of her black shorts and up to her watery eyes again. He reached up and pulled her back into his arms again to prevent her from removing anymore clothing and pressed his lips against her forehead once more.

She craned her neck to kiss him. He lowered his lips to hers tenderly and she met him with ferociousness, hungrily attacking his lips with her own. He lent backwards slowly to look at her. Her face was blank, all trace of emotion gone. Only the wet trails where tears had once slid down her cheeks remained. He looked at her questioningly before she leaned back in for another kiss, softer this time but still fuelled with something he didn't recognise. Something strange, he thought, right before she rolled so she was straddling his knees.

Molly's hand ran the length of his torso before she lowered her hand and cupped him through his combats. "Molly!" The Captain hissed through clenched teeth. "Please, Boss Man, I need this." She hummed against his ear before searching for another kiss. He placed his hands delicately on her hips ready to lift her off of him. She plunged her hand into his trousers and he immediately let go of her hips in search of her hands.

"Molly? Mol, no. No beautiful, you don't want this." Captain James said as he reached down to retrieve her hands from inside his pants. He clasped them firmly in his own as he could feel himself straining against his trousers.

"I do! I obviously fucking do, I want this." Molly growled at him, raising herself up on to her knees, either side of his own.

"No, Mol, you don't. I don't. You don't want this now. You're triggered, I can see that and I'm not going to take advantage of that. You just want to stop feeling him on you. You want to feel anything but, I know, but doing this, here, right now, with me, it won't make you feel any better. You'll come out of it feeling all the same feelings as before only now, you'll be even more confused. Even more hurt. What he did to you says way more about him than it will ever do about you, okay?" Heart wrenching sobs broke free then and she collapsed against him once more. He cradled her against his chest, pulling the blankets up over her in order to cover her chest; to protect her. He just wished he could've been there to protect her earlier. He stroked her hair soothingly as he held her.

"You're worth so much more to me than a quick fumble in the quarters, Miss Molly Dawes. So much more." He mumbled against her hair as her sobbing decreased to little more than gasps for air every other minute or so until eventually, her breathing evened out and her eyes fluttered shut. It wasn't long after that before he drifted off himself, his thoughts on the strong medic cocooned safely for the night in his arms and of his own similar past experiences.

Authors Note: I'm not in the Army and am aware that situations where soldiers are able to sleep in the same bed are very unlikely, if not impossible. These stories were written purely for fun and just to play around with various situations.


End file.
